


【慶廷】Fighting With Me

by yu_jie



Category: History3圈套
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 09:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yu_jie/pseuds/yu_jie





	【慶廷】Fighting With Me

“卞慶華最後一擊右勾拳一擊將對手打倒在地，裁判已經開始倒數了，究竟他會不會再站起身跟卞慶華在進行一場激烈的搏鬥呢?”拳擊比賽得主播正口沫橫飛地直播著這場激烈的賽事，台下的觀眾屏息以待，最後，裁判舉起了台上那人的右手，公佈了這場賽事的贏家。

卞慶華，作為台灣首位職業西洋拳拳擊手，從小就開始接觸拳擊，12歲就開始訓練，18歲那年參加了某場全國拳擊比賽，打敗了來自世界各地的拳擊手，在場上常常勾著一抹笑，但打人絕不手軟，拳拳到位，私下對粉絲卻好到不行，生的一副好皮囊，就算臉上掛了彩也遮不住他的帥氣。

下了台之後便跟著自己的經理到自己的休息室，門一關上，陳廷軒轉過身冷著臉看著坐在椅子上的那人  
“不跟你說小心點嗎?受傷了開心嗎?”陳廷軒走過去，小手捏著卞慶華的下顎，左看右看的，臉上的眉毛越皺越深  
“你看看你，被打到皮都掉了，還笑?!都不知道痛的嗎?”卞慶華一把將人抱入懷裏，吸著那人身上好聞的花香，是他常用的沐浴乳的味道  
“別擔心我啦~我那麼強，絕對不會出事的嗯?”抬頭碰了碰那人嘟起的小嘴  
“你哪次不是這樣說?說完還不是會受傷，疼不疼啊?”陳廷軒擔心的看著卞慶華臉上的傷，眉毛上有一處被蹭掉一層皮，血順著臉頰流下來，還有其他地方也受了傷，這麼一張帥氣的臉配上幾個傷口，看上去竟然還挺性感的，陳廷軒看著卞慶華看得入迷，額頭上的汗流了下來，經過好看的頸線，滑過精緻的鎖骨再到手感極好的胸肌，最後沒入到那處每次都能讓陳廷軒欲死欲仙的地方

最近卞慶華因為要準備比賽，好幾天沒碰過他，想到這裡陳廷軒忍不住吞了吞口水，眼神隨即飄開，但這些小動作全被卞慶華看在眼裡，卞慶華起身將人抱到旁邊的桌子上，雙手撐在那人的身側與他平視  
“在想甚麼啊?小寶貝?”  
“沒、沒什麼啦，你快穿衣服，我們回家”說完正想從桌上跳下來，卻被卞慶華一把壓在桌子上  
“沒想甚麼?臉怎麼那麼紅啊?”  
“真的沒什麼，我想回…唔”話還沒說完就被卞慶華堵住了嘴巴，那人伸出舌頭描繪著陳廷軒的唇，像是在品嘗著甚麼美食，最後撬開他的牙關長驅直入，靈活的舌頭胡亂的掃蕩著那人的口腔，勾著那不知所措的軟舌糾纏，陳廷軒被親的七葷八素，手不自覺的環上了卞慶華的脖子，腳也緊緊的夾住那人精壯的腰，卞慶華扣著陳廷軒的後腦勺，更加深了這個吻，來不及吞下的口水順著嘴角流出，兩人吻到快喘不過氣才放開對方，分開時還牽出一條銀絲，照在光下更顯色情

卞慶華側過頭含住陳廷軒的耳垂，舌尖描摹著他的耳廓，隨後便順著下顎線往下親，在那白皙的頸脖處留下一個個屬於自己的紅印，一把扯開礙事的襯衣，咬上精緻的鎖骨，留下一圈齒痕，細微的呻吟從陳廷軒的喉嚨裡洩出，他抱著卞慶華的頭，享受著那人帶給他的快感

低頭咬上粉嫩的乳粒，牙齒在細細廝磨著，舌尖順著紋路打轉，另一邊也難逃一劫，大手輕輾那被冷落的紅果，夾在兩指之間搓揉，指甲還時不時的摳著乳尖，快感滅頂而來，陳廷軒忍不住挺起胸部更往那人的嘴裡送，雙眼迷離的看著天花板，小嘴微張的喘著粗氣，抬腿蹭了蹭卞慶華的腰，那人鬆開那已被他蹂躪到紅腫不堪的乳粒，直起身將陳廷軒的褲子扯下，大手握住那人的腳往兩邊張成M字腿，俯下身張嘴對著白嫩的大腿內側咬了一口，隨後用舌頭舔了舔，同樣的動作在其他地方留下點點紅痕，最後含住那硬挺的青莖，舌頭在龜頭處打轉，順著莖身往下舔，還不忘照顧到下面那兩顆小球，輕輕的含住吸允，又順著紋路往上舔，被口交的快感讓陳廷軒一下子就射在卞慶華的嘴裡，只見那人動了動喉結，將自己的精液全部吞了進去  
“寶寶的東西真好吃”陳廷軒害羞地用手遮住自己的臉，不去看卞慶華的動作，忽然感覺後穴被一個濕滑的東西進入，靈活的舔弄著內壁，陳廷軒因為奇怪的感覺扭了扭腰，微微抬起身子便看到卞慶華埋在他雙腿之間，舌頭在自己的後穴進進出出，  
“嗯…卞卞…哈啊…別舔…很髒….”卞慶華不聽那人的反抗，埋頭繼續努力做著擴張的工作，感覺差不多了便脫下自己的運動褲，放出那蓄勢待發的巨物，扶著性器蹭了蹭穴口，慢慢地進入那緊緻的地方  
“啊…軒軒你好緊…”  
“嗯…太…哈啊…太大了…”  
“乖，放鬆”卞慶華低頭吻住那人的唇，試圖讓他放鬆，陳廷軒雙手攀在他的肩膀上，感受到陳廷軒的放鬆，卞慶華挺動腰身將性器一挺到底，被溫暖緊緻的後穴包覆讓卞慶華爽的頭皮發麻，等陳廷軒適應之後便開始慢慢地抽插起來  
“嗯….啊…卞卞…”陳廷軒緊緊地摟住自己身上的人，甜膩的呻吟在那人耳邊炸開，這無非是最好的催情藥，抽插的速度越來越快，幅度也越來越大，整張桌子因為他們的動作搖搖晃晃，卞慶華一個用力抱起陳廷軒，坐在椅子上由下往上頂，因為姿勢的關係，讓卞慶華的性器更加深入，一下子就頂到陳廷軒的敏感點，呻吟突然又更甜膩了幾分，扣著陳廷軒腰一下一下往上頂弄著，陳廷軒抱著卞慶華，呻吟隨著動作起起伏伏，青莖在卞慶華的腹肌上磨蹭，留下一片水光，最後忍不住射在卞慶華的腹肌上，高潮餘韻使陳廷軒不自覺收縮了後穴，溫熱的內壁像無數張小嘴吸著卞慶華的性器，卞慶華扣著陳廷軒的腰快速地擺動著腰身，最後抽插了數十下，將滾燙的精液一股一股的射進陳廷軒的小穴裡，陳廷軒累的攤在卞慶華的懷裡，小嘴不安分地啃著那人的乳頭，還張嘴不輕不重的咬在那人的胸肌上  
“嘶…別鬧”卞慶華將捧起那人的小臉，吻上紅腫的嘴唇，陳廷軒卻含著他的上唇吸允，伸出小舌舔著內壁，勾的卞慶華還埋在他體內的性器又有硬的趨勢，陳廷軒放開他的唇，伸手摸向兩人的交合處，玩弄著卞慶華的那兩顆小球  
“哥哥又硬了對吧?”說著還收縮了一下自己的後穴“那就多來幾次吧?”說完還舔了舔卞慶華的耳廓

小妖精沒吃飽？餵飽他便是。


End file.
